


Together

by randomerey



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomerey/pseuds/randomerey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing/commission ficlets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is solely a chapter to open it up to all of you, really. The first one is for my sister who ships Kerry and Barb, so here it is.

Barbara picked up her bag and slid it onto her shoulder. It was late and she'd been at the office all day dealing with RTX planning. She walked past the conference room and heard snoring. Barb turned and opened the door softly. She smiled and laughed quietly when she saw Kerry, head on the table, sleeping. He had papers spread across the whole table and floor. The writer was drooling a little.  
Barbara tiptoed across the room and shook Kerry awake. He raised his head groggily. "Wha?"  
"Kerry, it's one in the morning." Barb laughed tiredly.   
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I can drive you home if you want." Barb offered.  
"I live across the street." Kerry laughed.  
Barb blushed. "Whoops. I forgot."  
"I should go home and get some decent sleep, though..." Kerry sighed.  
"Yeah. I'm heading out, too. I've been working on RTX." Barb sighed. "Well, see you tomorrow, Kerry."  
"See you tomorrow." he replied.  
"Good night." Barb quickly kissed Kerry's cheek and ran out the door.  
"Good...night..." Kerry said softly, holding a hand to his face. He smiled as he walked out of the office toward his apartment.


End file.
